


Worthless

by twix_bird



Series: Komaeda Oneshots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Ambiguous Gender, Angst, F/M, M/M, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I IMPLIED THE READER IS FEMALE, Reader Insert, at least I think so, im not good at writing long things but im trying!!, implied suicide, komaeda being self deprecating but what else is new, sad shit, um ummmmm its pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twix_bird/pseuds/twix_bird
Summary: Komaeda is finally dating the person he's been crushing on for years. Is this really the best outcome?





	Worthless

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from tumblr! Please read the tags to make sure there's nothing you're uncomfortable with. To be honest, this was used as a vent fic for all my feelings going into a new relationship, but I'm better now! Mostly... 
> 
> Please enjoy :>

You’re perfect. There’s no other word to describe it. The ever glowing hope inside you is too much to contain, leaking out and blinding everyone who dares to take a peek. You’re a deity to a worthless sack like Nagito. He would do anything at the snap of your fingers, he would bend himself in half if he could be so much as a stool for you to step on. After seeing just a glimpse of your potential his entire life was dedicated to your happiness. How could he refuse when you asked him to be your boyfriend?

A small part of him hoped something might change once the two of you became a couple. A part of him that wants to love you as an equal, to let the thoughts that plague him daily spill out so the burden can be shared and the crushing weight in his chest can see just a little release. He’s come dangerously close, a few times. You make it so tempting, it would be so easy to melt into your embrace and listen to your reassuring words, to believe for a minute that his life is worth more than someone else’s stepping stone. He can’t do that to you, though. Just being in your presence is more than he deserves. How could he take advantage of all the kindness you’ve shown?

“I love you, Nagito.”

Those three words again. Every time he hears them he echos them back with no hesitation, the ensuing smile on your face filling his heart with relief. As long as you keep smiling he has a reason to stay by your side. Any interests he used to have are overridden with information on you. Places you like to go, gifts you’ve enjoyed receiving, phrases you like to hear, anything that keeps your glow alive. He’s nothing if he can’t make you happy.

“What do you want to do today?”

You ask the question with an innocent smile, twirling his fingers around in yours. How is he supposed to answer this test? You would love to visit the park on a beautiful day like this. The geese have been active recently, and he knows for a fact how much you love animals. The question is what he wanted to do, though. If he picks your favorite place you’ll know he’s only answering for your sake. Karaoke might be something you’d enjoy, but you would want to take advantage of the sun today. Maybe the lake? But there’s a chance you could fall in with him around…

“Nagito?”

He stalled too much. Shit. There’s too many options, too many outcomes, too many mistakes he could make. What answer would make you the happiest? What would put you in the least danger? Think, quickly…

“If you can’t decide, how about we take a walk in the park? We might see some geese.”

The furrow of your brow and the concern on your face are worse than any beating he could have received. He’s supposed to make you happy, but he can’t even answer the simplest of your requests. He’s useless as your partner. He’s useless around you.

“That sounds great,” he forces out with a grin and a squeeze of your hand. “Let’s go.”

Worthless, disgusting, pitiful. He’s good for nothing, not even as a towel to wipe your sweat with. His talent can do nothing except hurt the person he lives for. He’s tried to change for you, but no matter what he does you’re always disappointed.

“Nagito, why don’t you ever tell me what you’re feeling?”

Can’t you see he’s keeping everything inside for your sake? Can’t you see he’s trying to protect you? Why do you keep asking for the one thing he can’t give? He would kill for you, he would die for you, he would break for you, but the one thing he can’t give you is his thoughts. You would be better off without him. If you hadn’t met him you never would have had to wear such a tragic, hopeless look on your face.

Leaving a note was his final act of service, the last display of his fervent love for you. It’s best to make his intentions clear, after all, you shouldn’t have to waste another second of your time searching for him. You do, of course. You know it’s hopeless, but you search for months. Every place he mentioned offhand that you knew he wanted to visit someday, every obscure venue he took you on a date, every town he disclosed in what little he told you of his past, you search them all, but Nagito is nowhere to be found. One could almost forget he was there in the first place, if it weren’t for the note still pinned to your refrigerator door, the dullness of your once radiant light, and the long green jacket hanging in your closet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this please leave a comment, even a few words means the world to me :>
> 
> And because of the subject matter at hand, I'm assuming that some of you came here from a bad place. Remember that things won't stay bad forever. You're the only one who can make changes and decisions for yourself, but that doesn't mean you have to do it alone. Please try to be open and honest with the people you love, if they love you back they'll be more than willing to help you, and if they don't then you're better off without them. Easier said then done, trust me, I know. You don't have to do everything at once. Take little steps when you can, and don't beat yourself up if you get worse or fall back into old habits. Everyone does, it's not your fault. Send me a message here or on my tumblr, komaedamagines, if you're going through a hard time and need to talk to someone. I can't promise anything, but I want to help to the best of my ability.
> 
> I love you all <3


End file.
